


Hair

by HanaHimus



Category: Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Falling Down Stairs, Hair-pulling, M/M, Silly, Stairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: Naoya and Reiji learn that running your hands through someone's hair can be dangerous.





	Hair

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this yesterday and waited a bit to post it, but I want to link it to some friends, so... I'm finally gonna post it lmao.

Reiji had to say, sitting with Naoya on the roof was kind of nice. He’d ended up leaning against the boy at some point and Naoya had started running a hand through his hair sometime after that. It felt nice and, well… He could stay like this until school got out.

That’s what he felt like up until he felt Naoya’s hand catch in his hair. He was about to ask what was happening when Naoya pulled as hard as he could. Holy fucking shit did that hurt.

“Stop, stop it!” He slapped Naoya’s leg. “Your hand is fucking stuck and you’re gonna rip my hair out if you keep doing that!”

“Sorry, sorry!” Naoya stopped pulling, letting his hand rest against Reiji’s head. “Lunch break is almost over, though, and I figured we should get my hand out as soon as possible…”

“You’re not doing anything to get it unstuck…” Reiji thought about shaking his head, but paused when he realized it’d just hurt him, Naoya, or both of them. “We just gotta think about this.”

“...Gotta think about this, right.” He gave a small nod. “Oh, I have an idea…!”

Without thinking about it, Naoya put his other hand in Reiji’s hair and, well, got just as stuck as the first. He started tugging again, making Reiji let out a yelp of pain. It looked like getting both hands stuck just made Naoya think even less.

“Stop it, dammit!”

“Sorry, I just can’t help it!” Naoya leaned forward and paused. “...You don’t think my chin’ll get stuck in your hair, do you?”

“You’re… You’re joking, right?”

“Of course I am! I’m not dumb enough to think your hair could do that… Though I am worried a small nest of baby birds could be in there…” Naoya narrowed his eyes. “Hello? Any little birds in here?”

“Toudou…! This isn’t funny.” Reiji shook his head that time, letting out a hiss of pain when he remembered why he hadn’t last time. “Shit… We need to find somebody to help us out.”

“Then… Let’s try and walk downstairs, I guess? I don’t think anyone else is gonna be coming up here anytime soon…”

“...Alright, shit… We’ll stand on the count of three, then.” Reiji took a deep breath. “One, two, three…”

They both stood, after a little trouble trying to make sure they didn’t stand up at too different of rates (Reiji had tried to stand fast enough at first he’d fallen right back into Naoya). Now the issue was trying to walk down the stairs without falling down them…

“We’re gonna have me tell you when to take a step down, okay?” Reiji glanced back at Naoya the best he could. “I don’t want us to hit into each other.”

Naoya gave him a nod. “Got it. I’ll try to make sure I’m not too slow this time.”

“Okay…” Reiji put out a foot. “Let’s do this. First step--”

Naoya, without thinking, stuck out his leg with Reiji’s and it took no time for them to tumble down the stairs. They hadn’t even made it down one step normally before going crashing down… Reiji made a note to himself to yell at Naoya later, when he stopped hurting all over.

“Shit, I’m sorry Reiji…” Naoya sat up, pulling Reiji with him. “Thanks for breaking my fall, though?”

“Shut up.” Reiji groaned and leaned against Naoya. “I don’t know if I wanna try to get down the rest of the stairs now… Can we just wait for someone to find us?”

“We can at least wait until you feel better. I dunno if anyone’ll come this way, though…” Naoya shook his head and sighed. “Maybe I’ll see if I can pull my hands free while we wait…”

And so they sat in near silence, Reiji’s hisses and quiet curses as Naoya tried to pull his hands free being the only sound. It didn’t seem like Naoya’s hands were getting any closer to being free, either. In fact, Reiji was starting to think Naoya was getting his hands more tangled up in his hair…

He was gonna have to walk again soon, hopefully not take a stumble down the next section of stairs. This was just about the worst, Reiji was pretty sure. At least nothing could get--

“...Uh, Reiji.”

“What?”

Naoya gave an awkward laugh. “I leaned too close and I think my earring got tangled up too.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Reiji groaned. “Stop trying to get your hands out! You’re making it worse!”

“Sorry! I just thought it’d be easier if I got unstuck somehow…” Naoya sighed and rested his cheek against Reiji’s head to the best of his ability. “Walking is gonna be impossible now, huh?”

“Great. If we die in the stairwell, I’m blaming you.”

“We’re gonna get out of this, Reiji!” Naoya let out a sigh. “I just don’t know how, is all…”

“Dammit…” Reiji closed his eyes and leaned into Naoya just a little more. “Maybe we should just yell and hope someone comes to check out what’s going on.”

“That might not be a bad idea…” He hummed. “You willing to scream your ass off?”

“I’m the one who brought it up, and I’m pretty sure I can be louder than you, so…” Reiji sucked in a breath, readying himself to let out the loudest ‘hey’ he could manage--

“There you guys are!” Yukino’s head came into view as she came up the stairs. “I was starting to think you guys were too involved with whatever you were doing to come back to class and Sonomura was getting worried…”

“Mayuzumi--”

“...You guys do seem like you decided to sit around more after getting down half a flight of stairs, though…” Yukino put a hand to her chin. “I--”

“We fell down the stairs. Toudou’s hands and earring are stuck in my hair.” Reiji frowned. “...Help us out?”

Yukino sighed, shaking her head before making her way over to the boys and sticking her hands in Reiji’s hair. “...Your hair is as thick and messy as it looks, huh?”

“Yeah, yeah. Just don’t get your hands caught while you nag about it.” Reiji frowned, letting out a noise of displeasure as Yukino gave a lock of hair a tug.

“Earring’s free. And I’m not gonna nag you about it, I really don’t care… I just don’t see why Toudou risked shoving his hand in there.”

“Well…” Naoya cleared his throat. “It looked and it feels soft, so I couldn’t help myself.”

“Mmhmm…” Yukino pulled one of Naoya’s hands free. “One more to go. Be more careful next time you wanna touch something soft.”

“Got it…”

Reiji let out a sigh. “...This never happened when my mom ran her hands through my hair.”

“She was probably just trying to fix it with her hands…” Yukino paused and, with one more yank, freed the other hand. “There. We can all head to class now.”

“Thanks, Mayuzumi, but uh…” Naoya stood, pulling Reiji with him. “Reiji kind of fell down the stairs and had to deal with me falling on him, so I’m gonna take him to the nurse first.”

“Alright…” Yukino gave a small nod, giving them one more look. “Try not to cuddle in the nurse’s office and get stuck again, Toudou.”

“Don’t worry! I’ll make sure not to get my hand stuck in his hair unless we’re at one of our houses.”

Reiji frowned. “Or we can just make sure we don’t do get your hands stuck again.”

“You just don’t have a sense of adventure, do you?”

“I have one, just not for ridiculous adventures like this.”

Yukino sighed before giving a clap to get their attention. “Hey, lovebirds! Save the couple’s arguments for when you’re at each other’s houses too, okay?”

“Okay.”

“...Fine.”


End file.
